Decisions and Collisions
by Fansquee
Summary: Booth has news he knows Bones won't like... set season 7, but before Bones has the baby. First Bones fic.


Authors Note: First Bones fic…written way, way back when Brennan was pregnant… OOC to the max sorry, and not my best work

All mistakes are mine as it's not beta'd and any problems will be fixed.

So, please leave a review, be kind and enjoy.

Coming to a stop at the stairs, he didn't have to be a Squint to see she wasn't amongst the current set of ancient remains upon the platform. Taking a breath, Special Agent Seeley Booth resigned himself to a confrontation which would hold no witnesses to his impending brutal murder.

It, for all intents and purposes, was actually partly his own fault, but it didn't stop him from giving an imaginary shudder at what was about to occur.

He noticed that her office door was closed, an indication she was busy working, not that she'd take a day off, why would she? Drawing another deep breath for courage, he walked towards his fate.

"Yea, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death," came a voice startling the bejesus out of Booth.

Turning around he caught sight of a previously unnoticed small audience that milled around the platform. Hodgins, Angela, Wendell and a few unknown future-squints had gathered together with looks that seemed a tad too eager to Booth's liking.

"Not funny, nor needed," Booth paused. "How do you know what I'm doing?"

Hodgins shrugged. "Cam sent an email out this morning, as warning to stay away from you and or Dr. B until it was safe."

Hope sparked in Booth.

"She sent it to all of us except Dr. B." The entomologist simply grinned at Booth's paling features.

"Doug the camera isn't necessary." Angela put in towards the young intern.

"Oh, I know, I'm using this as my visual thesis for 'The Cause of Sever Blunt Force Trauma in Field Agents Within The Lab."

Booth scowled. "How much are the guys paying you?" The 'guys' being his fellow FBI members.

Doug bit his lip.

"I can hurt you." Was all Booth had to use as a threat.

"$200!" Came the quick reply. "They ambushed me … and… and it paid my rent!"

"Have enough left over for a funeral?"

"Umm…"

"I do!" Hodgins butted in, taking the camera from the now terrified intern. "Good luck!"

Not sure he liked what was happening, Booth steeled himself and knocked on the door before entering.

-0-0-

They; Hodgins, Angela and Wendell, knew Booth was stalling when ten minutes passed without incident. All were about to give it up and go back to their actual jobs when the unanticipated silence was broken by Dr Brennan's raised voice and they began timing how long it'd take before the FBI Special Agent ran for safety.

Both parties were yelling in the office now and it was only escalating in tension. Brennan sounded pissed off and defiant, Booth was as equal in his defence and assertiveness.

Suddenly the door to her office opened and Booth raced out looking like the hounds of hell were on his heels.

"A risk in the field?!" They heard her yell in disbelief, "I'll show you a damn 'risk in the field'!"

As the door closed they heard the sound of what used to be a glass smash against the closed door. Booth visibly winced as they heard her give a sob of frustration. He looked pale and undecided of whether he should re-enter the office.

Angela took that choice from him by pushing past the Agent and knocking softly on the door, then entering while avoiding the broken remains from the glass of water.

"So, is it safe to say that you're not getting laid for the next four months?" Hodgins piped up as the unknowns scattered to the four winds at Booth's withering scowl.

"Uh huh, and you'd let a five month pregnant Angela go out and catch the bad guys alongside you?" Booth asked bluntly.

"You kidding me, man?" Hodgins scoffed. "She would have been confined to where I could see her at all times, and then have three bodyguards following her at all times from home and work."

Booth could only stare.

"I know what happens in the real world, we've seen too much at times… besides; I've had a lot of time to think it over." He shrugged. "But seriously. Dr B was agreeable when told no more chasing bad guys as soon as she announced that you and she were expecting. However, telling her she can't go out into the field to examine remains is just harsh, she'd let you know when she couldn't go out anymore."

"It wasn't my decision!" Booth defended.

"But I bet you didn't fight too hard when it was given out." Hodgins counter-acted.

"I did…" he sounded almost whiny now. "Hey, she's still allowed to interview with me… and examine the remains here…"

Hodgins smirked as a thought came to him.

"What?" Booth asked as a flicker of worry crossed his features.

"What? Nothing, … just; is this before or after all the nasty and potentially deadly germs invade Dr B and you force her to wear a bio-hazard suit just to walk around in here?"

"I'm not that stupid!" With hands deep in his pockets and tired of being mocked, Booth sulked off.

Not five minutes passed before Hodgins looked up and saw the FBI Agent staring at him.

"What type of potentially deadly germs are you talking about?" He asked cautiously.

Taking a deep breath, Hodgins counted patiently before answering.

Yeah, I know, crappy for a first fic.

Please review.


End file.
